


Precision

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom Elsa (Disney), F/F, First Time, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), One Shot, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Shameless Smut, elsamaren, had to get it out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elsa may not be the one dating an ice harvester, but that doesn't mean her girlfriend minds a little frost either.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	Precision

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone!
> 
> we love the gays and we love Disney even though Disney is really bad at giving us gays  
first time writing for this fandom, so feedback would be amazing! this is un-beta'd and not edited super thoroughly so i'm sure there's a lot to be said
> 
> (also i might turn this into a one-shot series, we'll see)

“You can’t possibly think that you’re going to get away with this.”

“And here I thought I was speaking to the same woman who sang an entire song--with_ multiple verses_\--about letting it go.”

“That was about permitting self-expression, not _cheating!”_

She laughed at the indignation on Elsa’s face. “I said we would race back to camp. I didn’t say that I would ride Dusty back. In any case, isn’t it more fair to pit Nokk against another spirit, and not a reindeer?” 

This was her favorite part about Elsa, she thought. (Of course she thinks that every five minutes, and always about something different, but that's beside the point.) Although Elsa could be shy in company, even with those she'd known a long time, she transformed in the presence of her loved ones. The physical affection she shared with Anna, her easy bond with Kristoff, and her patience with Olaf astounded the tribe the first time that the Arendellians came to visit. Maren herself loved to see her girlfriend become a little more relaxed, confident, and playful when they were alone; these qualities felt like something private, just for her.

“I am not taking up your fishing duty just because you convinced Gale to whisk you over here,” Elsa was insisting, attempting a no-nonsense tone and failing miserably.

“Winning is winning, Snowflake,” Maren shrugged. Elsa only huffed in response, leaning against a tree trunk and crossing her arms. Maren’s eyes were drawn to her neckline, which had become slightly more revealing from the gesture. She felt a thrum of desire and crossed the few feet between them. “And I’ll make it up to you afterwards as well,” she murmured, dropping her voice to be as sultry as she could. Her hands found Elsa’s hips, and she felt rather than heard the slight hitch in her girlfriend’s breathing.

“You can start making it up to me now,” Elsa maintained her mock-pout, even as she unfolded her arms and leaned in. A whole week after their first kiss, and the feel of Elsa in her arms, lips on her own, only made her head spin faster each time. Elsa playfully tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, and sighed as Maren gripped her hips harder in response. It hit Maren again how lucky she was, and she suddenly wanted Elsa more than anything. She broke away to trail kisses down her neck, lingering to suck at her collarbone when Elsa moaned quietly. _Mint and fresh snow_, Maren thought dizzily, breathing in the now-familiar scent of her skin. 

Elsa grasped her chin and tugged her back into a kiss, threading her other hand into Maren’s hair to fist it tightly. Maren trailed her own hands around to the curve of Elsa’s ass, pulling her even closer. Elsa moaned into her mouth, and before Maren knew it she had surged forward to push her against the tree. Without pause Maren pressed upward with her thigh between Elsa’s legs, and the sound that came out of Elsa this time prompted her to do it again, and again. Elsa ground her hips feverishly in time to Maren’s movements, pressing one hand against the trunk of the tree to steady herself. “Maren, I'm–oh, _Maren_,” she panted.

Suddenly, Maren’s hands went cold and numb, and she squeaked and pulled away completely in surprise, hearing an unmistakable crackle. 

Elsa was an absolute vision, lips swollen and hair untamed, but her expression was utterly horrified as she took in Maren’s fingers, encased in a thin layer of ice.

In a split second, Maren remembered Anna’s last visit. She remembered her offhand remark on Anna’s streak of white hair and the hunched, guilty set of Elsa’s shoulders despite Anna’s casual tone, despite the fact that the incident had taken place ten years ago. She remembered being pulled aside at the end of it, and the queen’s parting words—_you’d better love her for exactly who she is._ And she moved before Elsa could react, grabbing Elsa’s arm as best she could, pulling her through the trees and towards her (mercifully close) goahti. 

Elsa recovered herself and pulled her arm away as Maren tugged her inside. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Fuck, Maren, I’m so sorry.” It was the first time Maren had ever heard her swear.

“Don’t apologize,” Maren said. The thought of a child, of _Elsa_ locked up and isolated in this state put a lump in her throat, and the words came out a touch more harshly than she meant them to. Her heart wrenched as Elsa shook her head and turned to leave the tent, and she rushed to block the exit. 

“Don’t apologize,” she repeated, softly this time. Carefully. “Because there’s nothing to apologize for.” She wiggled her fingers in front of Elsa; they had already thawed. “I'm not made of glass. You didn’t hurt me, and you only will if you keep on treating yourself like you’re _cursed, _and like it’s somehow your own fault for it too. Have you forgotten what you learned already? You were meant to be a gift.” She took a step toward Elsa, gratified when Elsa didn’t back away. “And you are. Your command over your power is fantastic, and when your control slips a bit-” she closed the rest of the distance between them to look up into Elsa’s searching eyes, “-I _love_ that it’s because of me, and what I do to you.”

“What if I hurt you next time?” 

“I’m no stranger to fear. Don’t you think that I’d fear you by now, if I should? But I don’t, Elsa, I just want. We can take it slow, but your fears shouldn’t stop your desires, and they won’t stop mine.” For a moment Elsa’s eyes darkened, and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, but then Elsa was embracing her fiercely and she decided she must’ve done alright.

“Thank you,” Elsa muttered into her ear. “I’ll try not to forget again.”

Maren touched her cheek lightly, too breathless to reply at first. When she found her voice, she asked, “Will you stay with me tonight?” 

“Are you sure?” Elsa hesitated, as if Maren hadn't offered twice before. At Maren’s scoff, she laughed, “Alright.” 

Maren turned away from her to grab the stone cover for the fire. The spirits being in harmony with the Northuldra once again had wrought more changes than she had imagined, and much of the credit was due to the fifth spirit. Elsa and a couple of baby earth giants had installed fire pits in the homes of everyone who wanted one, small in diameter but deep enough to be safe. Every evening, Bruni would scamper all over camp, lighting each one with a fuelless fire that burned until sunrise. “I don’t know if I’ve told you before,” she began, spinning around, “but these fire pits are absolutely...”

A swirl of snow had obscured Elsa from view, lifting and spinning her once in a circle. As Elsa floated back to the ground, the snow disappeared to reveal a satiny half-sleeve nightgown that fell to the middle of her thigh, the same sky-blue as its owners eyes.

“...gorgeous,” Maren finished, vaguely aware that her mouth was hanging open. 

“Well, that’s not quite how I would describe them, but thanks.” Elsa’s expression was of innocent confusion, save for a slight quirk of her lips. When Maren only continued to stare, she began to look worried. “Wait, should I change, or something? This is what I norma-” she was cut off as Maren practically sprang across the room to kiss her.

Elsa guided them towards the bed, both of them hardly aware of anything but the other, and somehow or other Maren ended up on top of Elsa, wearing only a tunic and underwear. “My queen,” she said, hearing her voice come out rough and strange. “I really, really hope that you don’t choose to change _into_ anything else,” and if Elsa didn’t catch the precise meaning of her words, the sharp gasp as Maren slid her hands under the hem of her nightgown told Maren that she’d been understood. “But seriously, if it's too soon to try again, then don’t...” Maren paused, hands flat against Elsa’s stomach, and indeed Elsa stopped her with a hand on her chest. 

She murmured, “I want to wait a little, for me,” which Maren expected. 

Then she added, “But spirits, Maren, I want you _now_,” which she did not. 

Her mouth went dry, but she nodded, and found herself on her back. Elsa flashed her a sharp smile, and wasted no time at all blazing a path up her jaw. As Maren found a grip on the furs around her, Elsa bit her earlobe gently and left the tiniest trace of frost behind. A current of pleasure coursed through her so strong that she surprised herself with the noise she made.

“You know,” she managed between breaths as Elsa trailed her tongue along her tunic’s neckline, “your ice–_God–_powers are one of the–_ah_–hottest things about you.” 

Something undefinable crossed Elsa’s features at that, before a smirk replaced it. She moved back up and the kiss was chaste, but the tendril of ice that bloomed on Maren’s inner thigh made her about as turned on as she'd ever been. “Oh, please, don’t stop,” she gasped.

But Elsa sat back with a small frown. “Are you sure about this? Letting me use my…”

“Yes,” Maren said, feeling desire seep into her voice. “Have your way with me, my queen,” she pleaded. She thought vaguely that maybe she should be embarrassed with her boldness—but this was Elsa, half-naked, haloed in firelight, and giving her a look that could make Maren fall to her knees.

“Alright, Honey,” Elsa said at last. “But you have to tell me if it's too much. You have to.” At Maren’s feverish nod, she actually laughed. “Let’s get this off you, then.” Something new entered her tone, made her back a little straighter, and Maren was reminded that this woman had commanded kingdoms and elemental spirits, and could command her too.

They pulled Maren’s tunic over her head, but as she did, Elsa formed heavy, icy shackles around her wrists, pinning Maren’s arms over her head. “Is this alright? It's just that if you touch me back, I might lose control.” When Maren replied in the affirmative, she undid her bindings and slipped her underwear off as well, leaning back to take in her body. Maren tried not to blush; she wasn't exactly self-conscious, but when you were dating a goddess, any vanity evaporated like the Mist. 

“Oh, _look_ at you,” Elsa murmured, eyes roving her body. “You know, you have such lovely eyes,” she moved to kiss the corner of each, “and such thick hair,” she trailed her hand through it, leaving small ice crystals along Maren’s scalp to melt. “Such full lips,” she continued, granting her a brief, deep kiss, “although I could take or leave what comes out of them.” She made a noise of protest at that, and Elsa smiled and kissed her again.

“And look at _this_,” Elsa dragged a finger across her sternum, and trailed it down to dip between her legs. Maren arched into the contact, but it was gone as quickly as it came. “It’s for me, isn't it? I can see now why you might like my ice.” Without warning, a trail of frost appeared to mark a path down Maren’s neck, and Elsa’s mouth followed it to her breast. 

Maren didn't know what words she uttered when Elsa licked a dusting of snow off her nipple, but they were loud enough that Elsa waved her hand and formed a shell of ice inside the goahti. “Be as loud as you like,” Elsa winked, drawing snowflake patterns across her stomach with two fingers. 

“Wait, Elsa, can you…” Maren trailed off, trying to pull the words from her hazy mind. Elsa’s smooth dominance fell away easily, revealing the earnestness underneath.

“Anything,” she said softly. 

“I want to see you,” Maren said. And so Elsa evaporated her nightgown and her undergarments with it, and Maren’s mouth opened without her conscious approval and went, “Wow.” Elsa gave the cutest shy smile, and her mouth took that as encouragement. “You’re the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And wow, your blushes spread _well_ below your face, you know what I’ll be thinking of next time you–” 

Elsa cleared her throat. “Anything else, Honey?” she said, sounding a little strangled.

“You know what I want,” she answered quietly, a little awed as she realized just who was asking. “I want to touch you, but that will come after I do,” Elsa nodded, the corners of her lips quirking up. “I want to be yours, under your power. Under your powers,” she craned forward to kiss Elsa’s hand where it rested on her chest.

“Well, when a pretty face says something so prettily, how can I say no?” Elsa teased, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. When she pulled away, Maren saw the queen again.

Elsa picked up right where she left off, swirling snow along her body and dissolving it with kisses, making her way slowly but surely down Maren’s torso. When she reached her hips, she left tiny gems of ice to melt and flow to where Maren wanted her most, while she herself shifted down to Maren’s thighs, lingering even longer until Maren thought she’d snap. “Please,” she begged, “please, please.”

“But I like your thighs,” Elsa protested, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“I should hope you'd like what's between them too,” she retaliated, knowing both her voice and body were shaking with need.

Elsa’s smile vanished, giving way to a hard, hungry expression. “Oh, and I do,” she breathed. She raised her thumb and allowed large snowflakes to form on the pad of it. As Maren watched, she swiped her thumb swiftly along her own lips, and lowered them to Maren’s core. Maren’s entire vision flashed white, and she felt herself spiraling into raw, blind pleasure. Elsa’s tongue laved at her in long, searing strokes, a fiery contrast to the coolness of her lips. Her hands pinned Maren's hips to the ground, sending frost spiraling out and retreating all over her body.

Sensations hit her like a freight train, hot and cold and perfect. Maren felt as though she couldn't breathe, but she recognized dimly that the voice chanting in a crescendo was her own, offering a prayer to the goddess between her legs. Elsa’s tongue twisted inside her, one hand moving to stroke circles around her clit. And Maren was swept under a tidal wave the likes of which she'd never felt before, tumbling over and over until she reached a wild and distant shore, Elsa’s magic on her skin and name on her lips. 

At last, her body relaxed, still shivering slightly with aftershocks. She opened her eyes, met Elsa’s sky-blue gaze, and laughed breathlessly, pulling her lover up with a now-freed hand. She tasted herself faintly on Elsa’s lips once, twice, until Elsa rolled to the side and lay next to her, sighing.

“How did you feel?” Maren asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Elsa remarked, slinging an arm around her waist.

“I think it was pretty clear how _I_ felt,” she said dryly, and Elsa burst into laughter.

“That was amazing,” she said, giving Maren a dazzling smile. “You’ve given me so much, and I...I never imagined that I would be able to lead this kind of life. I didn’t think I could ever love and be loved so freely.” A tear slipped down her cheek, and Maren caught it with her thumb. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Snowflake,” she murmured. “And you’re welcome anytime,” she tacked on with a grin, getting an eye roll in response. A rush of affection swept through her, and she pulled Elsa close to tuck her under her chin, running her fingers through Elsa’s hair. Her lover was cool to the touch, but Maren was warm all the way to her core, and she fell asleep with Elsa humming a lullaby into the curve of her neck.


End file.
